plan around the campfire
by lauren-in-love
Summary: House,cam,foreman,chase,cuddy & wilson go camping! but when some of them make a little plan what will come from it... good or bad? HouseCam please read & review! NOW SOME WILSON AND CUDDY! ps grammar is quite bad, in first few chaps. Chap 18 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Lets go camping

Plan around the campfire

"Hey guys, does anyone know why were here", Cameron asked in a curious voice.

She had just received a call on her pager from Cuddy, telling her to meet her in her office. House, chase, Foreman and Wilson had also received the same message.

"No, just got a beep on my pager", Chase answered.

Then bursting through the doors with a stupidly huge grin on her face was Cuddy.

"Hi" she said in an upbeat tone. "I bet your wandering what you're doing here". Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well I'm hear to announce something very exciting, we have a chance to win 2 months off clinic duty each!".

"Wow, how do we do that?" Foreman said excitedly.

"Well some of the other doctors are having a bet that I couldn't get a group of six people, including myself, to go camping for three days!" she yelled with anxiousness. "And I've chosen you lot!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Camping, you can't be serious", House said in a very flat tone.

"I'm being deadly serious, and on top of getting out of clinic duty we can also win some big buck, there is loads of staff putting bets on. At the moment bets are 4/10 that House won't even go". Cuddy said with a little giggle. "Dr Henry from the ER has already put $400 on that bet" she added.

Everyone looked at each other and giggled, knowing very well House wouldn't go.

"So you all up for it "Cuddy questioned.

"I'm in", replied Chase and Foreman in unison.

Next to accept the challenge was Wilson, followed by Cameron.

"House are you going" Cuddy asked.

There was silence. He sat staring at the floor.

"House…" everyone was waiting for his decision. He looked up.

"Don't like Dr. Henry… so I'll go, but only so he will loose out on mega loads of cash".

Everyone cheered. "So when do we go?" called Wilson.

"Well go home and pack your bags because were leaving at 8 pm tonight!"

They all scrambled out the door in a mad rush to get everything packed. Well House limped out the door, thinking to himself, _'what have I got myself into?'_.

At 8:00 everyone had gathered outside the hospital on time apart from House who was 15 minutes late, but it was expected. They had used two cars, Cameron, Wilson and House in one and Cuddy, Chase and Foreman in the other.

Not long after arriving at the campsite, this was a wooded area, surrounded by a gorgeous cool blue lake. The six of them had already put up their rather small two man tents.

"Alright, we need to sort out tent partners" Cuddy announced.

"I'm with Wilson bagsy, turn around and touch the ground". House said in a very childish tone.

"Well it would be safer if a man went with one of the two women, so we need to sort it out that way". Wilson suggested.

The women nodded in agreement, it was very dark and having a man around would make them feel protected.

"Well I'll go with Wilson, I mean… if you don't mind just because I know you well…." Cuddy said smiling over to the very happy Wilson. Foreman took a step forward.

"Well I'll go with Cameron…" but before he could finish House butted in.

"Oh hell no! I am not staying with the long haired wombat!" House said pointing his cane at Chase. He continued,

"And I'm sleeping with you either!" he pointed his cane at Foreman. "I'll have no money or car keys… I will wake up a mugged man". They all rolled their eyes knowing House would make a remark like that.

"So that leaves me with you" his cane finally pointing towards Cameron. She gulped in shock, _'why would House choose her?' _she thought to herself. She figured it was to test how many snide comments about her niceness she could take before she snapped.

"Looking worried there Cameron" House announced to everyone. "Don't worry, anything comes near you I'll protect you, they make canes rock hard for a reason! Sure what ever it is could probably out run me…" his voice trailed off and the tension which was in the air disappeared as Cameron let out a girly giggle.

"I guess that leaves me with you" Chase said grinning over to Foreman. He sighed and walked over to one of the tents, "I'm in this one" he said stepping into one of the tents. Cuddy and Wilson ran over to one and jumped init.

"Well I guess we get this cute little one by the lake" Cameron said smiling. House rolled his eyes at the fact she was always so optimistic. They climbed in a got ready for bed.

Time was passing by and House had already taken a handful of vicodin. Sleeping in a sleeping bag on a very hard floor was not helping his leg. Cameron as well as everyone else had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, but House's leg was to painful to sleep. Just then as he laid there his eyes began closing.

"Oh my god!!" came a scream. House bolted upright.

"Cameron, what's wrong?!" his voice filled with alarm.

"There is the biggest bug I have ever seen, get it please, please, I hate bugs!" she cried.

"You're pathetic, besides I thought you loved everything?"

She screamed again and dived over to House wrapping her arms around him and burying deep into his chest as the bug edged it's way closer. There was a moment of silence and no one had moved. Cameron was soon calm, something about being with House made her feel protected.

"Cameron, the bug just crawled out the tent, you think you could let me get back to bed now". He said with a smile as she was still desperately clinging to him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I just don't like bugs and it crawled on my hand and…"

"Ok, ok I get it", he laughed at how child like she was.

"I'm really sorry for waking you", she added with a smile. He nodded, accepting her apology as he snuggled into his sleeping bag. She smiled and slowly returned to her a bag. She laid there thinking _'what on earth did I just do? Did I just snuggle to House what was I thinking?' _Then she thought that maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: aww arent they cute

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

Early the next mourning Cameron, Cuddy and House were already up, cooking their sausages for breakfast on the campfire.

"How did you sleep?" Cuddy asked. Cameron and House looked at each other.

"Well little Miss muffet over here decided it would be fun to dive on me half way through the night", House said glancing over to Cameron.

"No I didn't… I mean there was this bug… and I", before she could go on House interrupted.

"She claims there was a bug but really she just wanted to get close to the G man". Cameron rolled her eyes at his remark.

"My word the men still haven't even woken up", Cuddy said.

"So would I if the little clumsy one, didn't trip over me when getting out the tent". House said smiling falsely at Cameron. She mimicked him and gave him a false smile.

"I'll just go tell them that it's getting late into the day", Cuddy said walking over to the tent. She began unzipping it; she pulled back the piece of material and began insanely laughing as quietly as possible trying not to wake them.

"Oh my! Look at them", Cuddy said trying to calm her breathing. House and Cameron came running over and both began laughing as well.

"Look at them, they look adorable", Cameron sighed trying to fight back tears of laughter.

"What a bunch of puffs", House said with a slight smile on his face.

Just then Foreman began to wake due to Cuddy's insane laughing which failed to control. He was wandering why the three of them were laughing, then he realised. He looked down and saw Chase cuddled up to him, arms and legs wrapped around him and everything.

"Ahh, what the hell man, get off!" Foreman shouted feeling quite embarrassed. Chase's eyes flickered open, he then realised what he was doing and quickly pulled away. His cheeks went extremely red from embarrassment.

"Well your not just a British, long haired wombat any more, your also a puff", House blurted out. No one could hold it in they all began insanely laughing again. Cuddy and Cameron at this time had tears streaming down their face. Chase was on the other hand was quite annoyed because 1) he was awoken by the loud screaming of banshees (Cuddy and Cameron) and 2) that House had already made a nasty remark within the first 5 minutes of him being awake.

Later that day after Wilson had eventually awoken and everyone had eaten the hot cooked breakfast, Wilson mentioned something about water sports further down the lake.

"Oh please can we do water sports", Cuddy begged. Everyone looked at House for an answer.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he said not liking the fact that everyone was staring at him, making him feel quite uncomfortable. They began discussing it between themselves, but Cameron pulled out of the conversations and walked over to House who was stood aside.

"I… uh, I mean, um, can you do water sports with your… leg and everything", she whispered awkwardly and very quietly so that no one could hear.

"Well I can't walk on it but magically I can water ski amazingly with it, thinking about entering the marathon" he said very sarcastically.

"I just…if you wanted I would stay with you, I mean if you wanted some company" Cameron began to realise she was finding it more awkward then House when talking about his leg. She was expecting some snide comment about how she cares too much but to her surprise, he didn't. He just smiled he realised that she was just looking out or him.

"uh… no thanks I'll go but I'll just watch". He replied. They both stood there motionless, both staring into each other's eyes.

"You guys ready", called Cuddy.

"Yea sure" Cameron replied quickly following the others who had already began stampeding ahead to the shack which was where the water sports were. But House was still standing there, hypnotised by Cameron's emerald green eyes. Then it hit him; hit him hard straight in the face. He obviously still had feelings for her and just not thinking about them wasn't going to make them disappear. He snapped back into reality and quickly hobbled behind the 'crew'.


	3. Chapter 3: Water sports are fun

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3**

After quite along walk, due to Wilson's poor map reading skills, they finally ended up at the shack all of them feeling rather hot after the walk. There was a sign hung up listing the different activities available, they all took one step closer to read the different things available.

"Wow BANNANA BOATS!" Chase screamed like a little girl.

"We so have to do that" Foreman said. The others agreed apart from House who was sat on a log on his own. He was secretly quite disappointed at the fact he couldn't participate. Cameron looked over at him and gave him a 'I wish you could come' smile. He smiled back.

Everyone, except House put on a lifejacket and stumbled over to the big inflatable attached to a speed boat. Wilson was sat on the front, Cuddy behind, with her arms tightly wrapped around him before it had even begun. Then sat Foreman, then Chase and on the very back Cameron. The girls were feeling very uneasy but the men were raring to go. The boat started up, the engine and sped off down the lake.

"Alright last one who stays on wins 10 bucks from each person" cuddy shouted over the loud engine.

"Deal" everyone shouted back.

Suddenly the boat increased its speed, everyone gripped on in fear that they would fall into the icy water. The boat quickly shot left, so the inflatable they were all on flew out the water, throwing off Chase. His blonde hair flying through the wind just before gravity pulled him down to a very wet fall. The others all cheered and laughed.

"One down four to go "Wilson yelled.

The boat driver was determined to get more than one person into the water, so quickly jolted forward, then began dashing from side to side. Everyone gripped tighter and used all their strength.

"Oh! I'm slipping" Cuddy screamed her arms still tightly wrapped around Wilson. Just then the boat made a quick left and Cuddy flew off pulling down Wilson with her. They bounced off the waters surface, laughing. After coming to a halt and getting their breath back Cuddy turned to Wilson.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull you off".

"Oh I didn't mind I liked that tight grip of yours" Wilson said with a wink. Cuddy blushed and smiled like a little girl. Both of them were still bobbing up and down with the waves.

"Well I guess it's just Cameron and Foreman left" Chase said swimming towards the two, breaking the tension. Meanwhile on the land, House sat with a look of amusement on his face, the fact that only Cameron and Foreman were the last two made him smile. He looked closely and let out a little giggle as he noticed that Cameron had her eyes sealed tightly.

"Cam, it's just me and you now, get ready to loose this bet" Foreman said hysterically.

Cameron didn't answer let alone open her eyes. The boat now was picking up speed and twisting and turning. It flew out the water, and then roughly bounced back down. Cameron decided she'd open her eyes to see if Foreman had fell off yet. She noticed how fast they were going and that Foreman was still on there. All of a sudden her grip loosened. She realised that not too long would she be meeting the icy lake. Then her grip loosened completely, throwing her off the inflatable, she held her breath as she prepared to go under the water for a second.

"OH! And Cameron's off and Foreman is the winner of 40 bucks!" Wilson shouted.

Cameron appeared from under the waves with a look of shock. Foreman punched the air with happiness and forgot that he still had to hold on. He bounced off the banana boat and joined the others in the lake. They all swam to the edge and climbed out onto dry land. Cuddy swam over to the bank where her and Cameron climbed out. Then Cameron realised something, her face turning a violent shade of red.

"Hey Cuddy, um, I just realised… that…", Cameron whispered her problem into Cuddy's ear.

"Oh, hold on," Cuddy instructed. "Did anyone bring a towel?" she shouted over to the men, who were already on land chatting to House.

"No, sorry" They replied. "It's such nice weather I thought that we could just dry off in the sun" Wilson explained. Cameron's face was beginning to blush into a darker shade of red (if that's possible). Cameron stood there with her arms folded scanning around, to see if anything could help her.

"Don't worry Cuddy I'll ask House if I can borrow his jacket" Cameron said with her arms still tightly crossed.

"Um House" Cameron said walking over to him and slowly sitting beside him on the log.

"Can I borrow your jacket please" she asked as sweetly as possible. He knew something was up due to the fact she was bright red. So to be annoying he asked "why?"

She looked at him knowing what his intentions were. "Well because… I mean… I … because… I'm cold". House didn't believe her but he knew something embarrassing had happened, so he saved her the hassle and gave it to her. She reached out to grab it and her arms uncrossed. 'Oh crap!' she thought, 'I've uncrossed my arms' she said to herself in a panic. House immediately looked down and realised the problem.

"You were cold hey, what a lame excuse. I thought you'd know by now that wearing white around water isn't a good idea, tends to go see through" he said with a huge grin fixed to his face. His eyes were still glaring at her chest. She quickly recovered her self and her cheeks looked as if they were going to explode with the amount of colour in them.

Also may I say nice bra" His eyes meeting hers. She snatched the jacket and quickly put it on and then walked away to were the others were. House still had a smile glued to his lips.

After more water sports, which included Wilson water skiing, they all began the walk back to the camp.

"Only two more days left" Chase said with a sigh of relief and disappointment. Everyone ignored him and began to wonder where they were after walking for a very long time and still not finding they're campsite.

Please Rate!


	4. Chapter 4: All fun and games, DARES!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's notes:** I don't own these characters. Anyone who like House Cameron, you can expect some pretty house/cam moments in this fic!

**Chapter 4**

A little later then planned, they finally reached their campsite. The sun was setting and stomachs were growling like furious beasts.

"Ok we have hamburgers, chicken and other random BBQ food, so just help your selves", Cuddy said unpacking the food from her bag. Everyone tucked into their meals as darkness began to soon creep up on them. All six of them sat around the fire, wrapped in blankets, roasting marshmallows.

"I say we play a little game of…" Chase's voice trailed off as he reached into one of the bags. He presented a bottle. "Anyone for a little game of truth and dare?"

"YEA", everyone shouted with excitement. "Ok let's go clockwise, so Cuddy your first" Chase was smiling as he handed over the bottle. She took it off him, a little uneasy to begin with. She spun the bottle and it landed on Foreman, "Truth he announced".

"Ok then Foreman", Cuddy began. "What's the most risky thing you've ever done?" Everyone sat waiting for his response.

"Probably when I broke into the school to find out my test results" He said looking at the floor. A smile came across his face as he recalled the event. It was Foreman's turn to spin it. The bottle span and it landed on Wilson.

"I pick dare!", Wilson said with a proud look on his face.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss the person you're most attracted to on the cheek". Wilson leaned over and kissed Cuddy. Her smile extended and now was stretched across her face. Wilson span the bottle. Everyone was sat tense, as it began coming to a stop. It pointed at House.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Chase chanted like a little boy.

"I'd just like to remind all of us that we are at age where spin the bottle, truth or dare becomes childish". House said standing up preparing to leave.

"Oh come on House, stay you party pooper". Cuddy whined. Everyone began joining in.

"Please",

"Oh come on House".

Cameron looked up at him, "Come on it'll be fun", she said pouting. He looked into her eyes…

"Fine just because I'm the bigger man then any of you losers, I'll pick dare".

Everyone let out an "ooo".

"Ok House, I dare you to SNOG …" Wilson smirked looking around for a candidate. He thought to himself, '_I could choose Chase just too really annoy him or I could choose…",_ Then it clicked.

"Cameron" Wilson said finishing off his sentence.

Cameron and House jumped a little from where they were sat. House smiled at the group, "Well I can't say no if it's a dare". The group nodded in agreement, all waiting to see what would happen. Cameron was holding her breath as House leaned in, his lips hovering over hers.

"Don't enjoy it, I will be able to tell", he said joking.

She was scared along with many other emotions because the truth was she really would enjoy it. He put his hands in her hair, feeling the softness of it. She took one last long look into his piercing blue eyes and then both of their eyes slowly closed.

That was it show time. He leaned in so they were lip to lip, lust to lust. Their pulses, racing and blood flowing. The taste of her lips were incredible.

The group were hypnotised by the performance taking place in front of them, all of them wondering whether House or Cameron would come up for air.

They were both enjoying it too much to stop. They were addicted. House decided it was time to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipping past her lips. Her legs felt weak, his tongue creating sensations she had never experienced before. It felt like heaven and it felt like it was only the two of them until…

"Uh House you can … uh…stop now" Cuddy said trying to refrain from bursting out in laughter. House's eyes flickered open as he pulled away, realising that the group was still there.

Cameron let out a breath, felt like she was going to run out of breath if she didn't. She turned around to see, everyone's jaws touching the floor. Then back came the bushing. Both House and Cameron sat back down in their places silent.

"Wow" Wilson finally said breaking the silence, "House your turn t spin the bottle" he finished.

The game continued, but since House's performance the truth and dares were now just truths. No one could compete against House's little stunt.

Throughout the rest of the game, well since the kiss came to a stop Cameron and House kept glancing over to one another, catching the others eye and smiling teasingly, without anyone realising, EXCEPT, Wilson. He had realised before they even did.

"Well I'm off to bed now", Chase announced.

"Yea me too", everyone agreed. They separated into their twos Foreman and Chase together, Cuddy and Wilson and Cameron and House. But Wilson and Cuddy didn't go back to their tent instead, dashed into Foreman and Chase's tent before the 'loved up ones' (Cameron and House) could realise.

"WHAT THE…!" Chase screamed.

"Sshhh", Cuddy hissed with her finger up to Chase's mouth.

"It's just us, we need to talk" Wilson said crawling into the tent. "I have a plan", he finished with a smirk on his face. The other three smiled.

"Well what is it?" Foreman asked excitedly, but keeping his voice down so 'the loved up ones' couldn't hear.

"Ok well we were all sat out there 15 minutes ago and I don't think that I was the only one to realise that House and Cameron's kiss was just a little fun". Everyone nodded in agreement at Wilson's comment. Everyone could see there was something a little more then just a dare.

"Well for our benefit, I was thinking we should fix Cameron and House up, it will benefit us because if House is happy then he will make our lives happy, well happier".

"Yeah!" Cuddy shouted but quickly putting her hand over her mouth for shouting.

"Oh I have an idea" Cuddy said eagerly. "I have a leaflet of things to in this campsite and I read this thing about a trek. You go off in partners and go through the forest. I was thinking we could make 'the loved up ones' go together". Everyone shook their heads in approval.

"That's a really good idea, but how do we make them go together?" Foreman asked.

"Well that's were we come in", Wilson smiled. "When we announce what's happening, I'll quickly join with Cuddy and you two join together".

"Alright that's our plan, now this must be kept secret!" Wilson said in a serious tone.

"Ok, I promise" They all said together.

"Ok see you in the mourning, where plan 'campfire' will take place" Wilson said imitating James Bond. With that him and Cuddy scampered out of the tent and fell asleep, unlike Cameron and House who were doing a little more the sleeping.

PLEASE RATE! Thank you… please offer ideas as well for upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: inside the tent

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author notes: sorry this chap is VERY short but I will make sure they aren't this short again. Please rate!**

**Chapter 5**

After everyone had gone to their tents, (well Cuddy and the rest were making a plan), the amount of tension between Cameron and House was thick. It was hard to breath. They were laid in their sleeping bags facing in opposite directions. House couldn't stand the silence and had to break it some how.

"Hey" he said, trying desperately to get a conversation flowing.

"Hey" she replied.

"Um… are you asleep?" he said stupidly. '_What the hell'_ he thought to himself. _'She just said hey, she can't be asleep, what's wrong with you_'. He said cursing himself for being such an idiot. Cameron laughed at his struggle to begin a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm actually asleep, I usually reply and talk to people in my sleep" She said sarcastically, mocking him. He shook his head accepting the fact he just made a fool out of himself. Now it was Cameron's turn to start the conversation.

"I think that… I think we need to talk" she sat up and finally turned to him, he mirrored her actions so that they were face to face. Their eyes staring deep into each others. Their breathing, halted. Their bodies tense. Hearts pounding, adrenalin pumping, blood flowing, chest thumping, mind blowing. This moment was right, it was no longer tense but passionate. Both wanting to dive at each other and devour all that was before them. Their hearts screaming 'YES', but neither could move, hypnotised by the others gaze. Until from nowhere Cameron's blood invaded her muscles. She flew across the tent locking lips with House. Her eyes closed, feeling every sensation, she knew she had token him by surprise. But now his adrenalin was pumping extra speed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Still kissing passionately, tongues finding new places, she carefully put her legs around his waist, his hands intertwines in her soft brown hair. He detached his lips from hers and slowly began kissing down her neck; she let out a little moan as his stubble gently caressed her skin. But then after waiting for ever for this moment, something came over Cameron.

"House" she said, still breathless, as he carried on. "House" she repeated. He looked up into her eyes, "I'm sorry I just…can't", se whispered. House nodded, confused, as she climbed away from him and crawled into her sleeping bag. House just sat there still shocked about what had just happened. He knew she wanted him and now he desperately wanted her. But neither of them said a word, instead just stared in opposite directions, looking into darkness, before they slowly fell asleep.

This was a very short chapter, but do not fear I will make sure they do get longer. PLEASE RATE!


	6. Chapter 6: plan camfire begins

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6**

The next mourning everything was tense between House and Cameron due to the night before. Neither of them could look at the other.

"Well what are we doing today?" Wilson asked.

"I wana do something adventurous" Foreman said. House interrupted, "They won't compare to other adventures you've been on, stealing cars, mugging people". Foreman just took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Well there's this really cool trek we could go on, it's a team building thing, I have a leaflet on it" Cuddy suggested, the plan was getting put into action.

"Please refrain using 'trek' and 'cool' in the same sentence", House said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, you go off in twos and help each other through the forest", Wilson said, remembering what him and Cuddy rehearsed to say this mourning. Everyone was excited, apart from House who was thinking _'Oh crap, what about my leg'_.

"Well let's get into twos" Chase announced and as quick as a flash Wilson jumped over to Cuddy, and Foreman and Chase took a step closer t each other. Cameron realised that that meant she was going to have to go with House. She knew that it was going to be a very awkward day.

Cuddy gathered three maps out of her bag, and gave one to each pair. On the maps there was different maths you could take highlighted in different colours.

"One pair goes on one trail, another pair goes on another, so on and so forth", Wilson explained. House snatched the map from Cameron's hand, and then began studying it.

"Were going on this one", he announced pointing to the red trail.

"Aww that's the love trail" Cuddy said in an annoying voice. House didn't answer her; instead she gave her a false smile. After much discussion, Cuddy and Wilson decided to go on the blue trail and Foreman and Chase go on the green.

"Ok we'll meet here at 4:00, its 2:30 at the moment, so I guess you don't have long, have fun" Cuddy said aiming the last part of the sentence at House and Cameron. House rolled his eyes at her before him and Cameron walked into the depths of the forest. When they were out of sight the others huddled up together.

"Ok plan campfire has officially begun, only at 4:30 will we know the full effect of the plan", Chase grinned. Wilson interrupted, "Well who said we had to wait?" he said with an evil smirk on his face. Cuddy was confused.

"What do you mean?", She asked. "Well if we hurry up, we can follow them and see with our own eyes what happens". The others nodded at Wilson's genius idea. "But we have to keep our distance because if they see us, we are and so is our planned SCREWED!" Foreman added. Then they all ran off into the forest in the same direction House and Cameron had just walked to.

Further in the forest Cameron was already feeling the tension, not one of them had said a word. They kept glancing at each other, but remained silent. Just then Cameron flew through the air landing flat on her face. House turned around after hearing a huge thud, he saw her lying there and quickly limped over to help.

"Cameron, are you ok?" he said genuinely concerned.

"I just tripped over the log, I just hurt my hand, but I'm fine", she replied. He bent down to her level and began examining her hand. Both he and she knew there was nothing wrong with it, but he wanted just to feel her.

"It looks ok", he said with a smile. She looked up meeting his eyes; she was trapped by his powerful gaze, his ice blue eyes consuming all her strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sshh, they might hear us" whispered Cuddy; the four members of the campfire plan had caught up and were hiding behind a bush. They could see perfectly what was happening.

"Ohh, he's got her hand", Wilson said informing everyone.

"Wilson, we do have eyes", Foreman replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back where Cameron and House were, neither had spoken for a ridiculous amount of time, and House was begging to answer a question, but he couldn't ask it, worried what her reply would be. But his bravery was working extra time.

"Why did you want to stop last night?" House asked breaking eye contact and staring at the floor, her hand still in his. She was tooken by surprise; truth was she didn't really know the answer herself. '_Why did I stop it after I wanted this to happen for so long'_, she wandered to herself. Then it clicked. She reached over and put her hand on his chin. She tilted it up so he was looking at her.

"Because I care… about you and I didn't want to rush things and do anything I would regret", she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I care too much about you and I wanted to know how you felt about…me, before anything happens". She added, whilst gulping, last time she asked that question, it was on their date and he bought up that she was only interested in him because he was damaged.

He stood up pulling her by the hand. She smiled at him and he smiled at her, she understood that he wasn't going to all of a sudden poor his heart out right away. But she knew he felt something for her. So they both carried along with their trail, hand I hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my word, the plan is working!" Cuddy said whispering but still excited. She punched the air with happiness.

"Hold on", Chase butted in, "What the hell happened last night, he said she wanted 'to stop'?" Everyone stood there trying to think of an answer.

"Yea, what did happen?" Wilson asked with a curious look.

"Do you reckon they, you know…", Cuddy's voice trailed off.

"No, Cameron wouldn't let House and her do that, if they are here", Chase said thinking about the question.

"I reckon she would sleep with him if they were here… I mean she has waited for, like, two years" Foreman stepped in.

"You wana bet on it?" Chase challenged him.

"Ok, 100 bucks says she'll sleep with him while were here", Foreman declared.

"You're on", they shook hands and the four of them continued following the unaware people in front of them.

PLEASE RATE AND GIVE IDEAS! I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS!


	7. hey anyone reading

Hey any one who is reading this fic sorry for the delay but I been really busy with exams and school I promise the next chapter will be put up in about 4 days at the most. Thanks everyone for reading


	8. Chapter 7: so close, yet so far

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors notes: I know this is a short chap, but I got lots of school work to catch up on, I already have a plan for the next chap, so will get it done asap!**

**Chapter 7**

The had been walking for what seemed like an eternity and House's leg was in a huge amount of pain, so they both sat on a patch of grass and pulled some sandwiches from their bags. House popped a few vicodin, and Cameron noticed.

"So is your leg really hurting at the moment?", she figured he would just say something to divert the subject, but he didn't.

"Yea but I'll be fine", he said smiling at her.

"I don't mind not going on the trek, if you want to go back", she offered. But he shook his head.

"Cameron, I'm fine!" They picked up their sandwiches and began silently nibbling at them. Both trying to say something, but failing. So they sat there glancing at each other.

"So…", suddenly before she could finish House had dived forward and fixed his lips on hers. She pulled back still shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ki-…", but before he could finish, she had already resumed the kissing. It felt so natural, their lips caressed each others. She slowly licked his lips. He parted them, allowing her tongue to invade his mouth, while shivers shot up their spines. House let out a little moan as Cameron began kissing down his neck. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards so he was lying on the grass on his back, she made sure she was careful around his leg. She began to climb on top of him; the kissing had sped up and now was more intense and passionate. She began to undo his shirt buttons, when all of a sudden something began rolling, tumbling down the hill opposite them. She jumped up off of House, in shock.

"AHHH", came a loud scream. The thing had come to a halt in a nearby bush. Then from behind the leaves, popped up Chase, with sticks and leaves tangled in his hair.

"What the hell", shouted Cameron, surprised Chase had just tumbled down a hill and quite angry that he ruined her and House's special moment. Chase took in his surroundings, still quite disorientated. Then he realised he was standing in front of a very confused Cameron and House. _'Oh crap, my covers blown'_, Chase thought to himself.

Before Chase had shot down the hill, him, Foreman, Cuddy and Wilson, were spying on 'the loved up ones' when all of a sudden he lost his footing on the edge of the hill and began tumbling down, crashing into trees. The others ran off so it didn't look suspicious, that all of them were following House and Cameron.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked quite worried.

"Um, yep sure am, still in working order, so, better be off" Chase said trying to scurry away, before the plan could be revealed.

"Wait just one minute", House said with a curious look. "What are you doing her in the first place", he continued.

"Well I, um, was walking and I slipped. Then i…", before he could finish, House cut in.

"Well where's Foreman?"

"What is this, 21 questions", Chase said a little louder then intended. He noticed the angry look upon House's face. "He's probably looking for me", Chase said quickly taking little steps backwards. Then, he quickly jolted up the hill, his hair blowing in the wind.

Cameron turned back to House, "That was close!" House nodded, he didn't know what to say because officially nothing had happen, but if Chase hadn't interrupted, it would have been more then just a kiss. '_Damn that stupid wombat!_' House thought to himself. Cameron looked down at her watch.

"I think it's time we better get going", she picked up her things and waited for House to do the same. They both walked back in silence, but holding one another's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the campsite Chase and the others were out of breath from running back.

"Chase, trust you to ruin the plan" Wilson said regaining his breath.

"Chase mate, you owe me a hundred bucks", Foreman said holding his hand out.

"No way! They never had sex!" Chase said in response, shaking his head.

"They would have if you hadn't decided to go flying down the hill", Foreman shouted back.

"Boys, boys, boys" Cuddy shouted over the loud bickering. "When the two come back, we still have to act clueless; there may still be a chance that they don't know. And this plan isn't over till the cripple sings, and he will sing when him and Cameron have s…"

"Ooook Cuddy, I think we get the picture" Wilson said cutting her off.

PLEASE RATE, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT SCHOOL IS CATCHING UP ON ME!


	9. Chapter 8: oh my!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's notes: just a heads up this chapter is quite racy and may not be suitable for children.**

**Chapter 8 **

Later on, when night had come upon them, they decided it would be best to go to bed early, because, yes, tomorrow was their last day and they wanted to do something extra fun. So when it reached 10pm everyone decided among themselves it was about time they returned to their tents. Cameron turned round to House.

"I'll be back in five minutes; I just need to have a wash in the lake". Cameron said gesturing towards it, the moons beams bouncing off the surface into multiple directions. He nodded and climbed into the tent. He sat there, staring into oblivion. It had been 10 minutes and she hadn't come back.

'_What if she slips hits her head and drowns?'_ House thought, quickly beginning to panic. So he quickly scrambled out and quickly limped hi way over to the lakes edge. He noticed the small folded pile of her clothes, along with a towel. He scanned quickly across the surface looking for her. It was dark making his visibility less accurate. Then he saw her. Her silhouette cast across the cool lake.

She hadn't seen him yet her back was turned, facing the opposite direction. She began humming to herself as she gently caressed her body, washing away the dirt.

After a few minutes the House's leg was giving up on him, he decided she was at an age to look after herself she didn't need him to keep a watchful eye over her, especially when she was bathing in the nude. So he carefully limped back into the tent, zipping it behind him.

As House returned back to his tent, he didn't realise he was being watched. Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman were all peering through the small gaps in the tents. When House had clambered back into his tent the others quickly scurried out, as quietly as possible.

"Well here comes the next part of the plan, you ready?" Cuddy whispered with a smile.

"I can't feel but slightly sorry for Cameron, she'll be so embarrassed", Wilson replied.

"But that's the beauty of the plan; it's now or never, and were doing it now!" Chase answered back, lowering his voice. Wilson nodded as he realised this was there chance to get House and Cameron together. So they quickly ran over and picked up the neat pile of Cameron's clothes and scampered back into their tents, all laughing as quiet as humanly possible.

Time had passed, so Cameron climbed over to the hedge making sure no one was around to see her naked. That's when she noticed her clothes and towel were gone. A look of despair came across her face as she began to panic. '_Where the hell are my clothes?'_ she thought to her self in confusion. "House", she muttered angrily under breath. So quickly she climbed out the lake, attempting to cover her anatomy, she dashed to the front of the tent.

"House... House. Get our here now, and bring my towel", she said in a demanding tone. House unzipped the tent and peered round the corner. There was Cameron fully naked. House's smile grew very wide as he scanned down her body. Noticing what he was doing Cameron quickly readjusted her hands so her body was more covered.

"If I was you I wouldn't hide that body, I'd display it, donate it to art or something, maybe even walk around with no clothes, may turn a few heads, but there's no problem with that", he said trying to make a joke out of the situation. Her cheeks turned a fiery red, as she let out a little smile.

"House where are my clothes?" she said with a sigh. He looked at her extremely confused.

"Your clothes?"

"Yes, House, the things that keep me covered, the things I wear everyday of my life, CLOTHES!" She said in a patronising tone.

"What I mean to say is, I haven't touched them, though fair play to the person that did", he said with a smile. Cameron didn't know whether to believe him at first, but then she realised he was actually telling the truth.

"Then who the hell has them?" She shouted to herself.

"Wait there", House instructed as he dived back into the tent. She rolled her eyes what was he going to do take a picture. Then 2 seconds later he appeared with a towel in hand.

"There you go", he said, almost sweetly.

"What, no snide remarks or jokes about me being completely naked?" She asked confused. He smiled before quickly pulling a camera from behind his back. The flash took her by surprise. He looked at the image displayed on the digital camera and laughed to himself. She began to blush even more as she shook her head.

"Well what can you expect, it wouldn't be me without the, 'I'm not going to let you live this down' part, this is soo going on fliers in the hospital", House laughed to himself, looking intently at the naked photo.

"House, I swear, if that picture gets out, you wont ever see day light again", she replied in a mock tone. House made a scared face, before quickly jumping into the tent. Cameron stood for a moment and quickly wrapped the towel around herself, then followed House into the tent. She stepped in and noticed the smug look on his face.

"Why the happy face", she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, well now I can truthfully say that I've seen you naked. I mean I told the guys in the lab that I have already; you know to increase the popularity. But they didn't believe me; just wait until they see the photo, man I'm gonna be there god!" He said smiling. She gave a false smile back, still blushing crazily.

"House, what is this, that were doing. I mean we almost you know, and then we were interrupted. I mean you've seen me naked foregoneness sake. I need to know". She blurted out the blue. The question had taken them both by surprise. House stared at her, hoping that she wasn't expecting an answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Um… well I dunno really. I guess it's more then just 'I wana get in your pants'. Well what I'm trying to say is…", his voice began to trail off. The words were not coming out easily.

"You like me?" Cameron said trying to finish off his sentence. He looked at her before lowering his head.

"No", he corrected her. She stood, frozen. Tears began to flood her eyes. Her lip began to quiver as she fought back the streams which would soon be tumbling down her face. She took a deep breath. '_After everything that had happen, after nearly having sex, how could he just turn around and say no? What was wrong with him?_' At this point she couldn't fight back the tears, so let them tumble down her pale cheeks.

"Are you crying, why?" House asked looking completely confused.

"Well what does it look like, of course I'm crying, you wana know why? Because I've liked you for two years and I've made it pretty damn obvious. Then we come here and we nearly… you know. I thought you liked me. I mean I've invested a lot of feelings in you and then you just turn around and decide that after giving me all these signals, you don't like me", she gasped for air as the tears seemed to have invaded her face. Before she could continue House quickly jumped in.

"Hey Cameron, can I have a say in this? If you had let me finished, you would understand. The reason I don't like you is because…", He couldn't get the words out.

"Because I'm to naïve? To pushy? To demanding? To young? What the hell is it House?" she said breathlessly.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T JUST LIKE YOU IF I AM INSANELY IN LOVE YOU!" He shouted, his eyes piercing into hers. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. She was shocked, she couldn't speak, breath, move.

"You…you… love me?" She repeated making sure she heard correctly. He nodded, looking down at the floor. A smile grew on her face. She couldn't believe it, after all this waiting.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she shouted with excitement, diving on him and planting a long passionate kiss on his lips. He smiled and against her lips. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. He grabbed the back of her head guiding it closer to his so their kiss could gain more intensity. He raised his hand and began slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb. Then Cameron quickly pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"House, I really do love you", she said smiling intently at him.

"Good, because I love you too", he said, the words slipping out easily now.

Then from nowhere Cameron gained an unusual strength she leapt forward pushing House onto his back. He smiled at her. She slowly climbed over on him so her legs were wrapped around waist. She leaned her down and slowly began kissing him, her tongue begging for entry. He allowed it to do so and began to feel the ecstatic sensation. Then he forcefully pulled her down so that they were body to body, the only thing between them was his clothes and the towel that clung to her body. He slid his hands up her body, gently stroking her back. Then he quickly removed the towel from which was covering her, so there was nothing but her. Still kissing, not even bothering to come up for air she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it of him, throwing it aside. She bought her hands up so they gently embraced his chest, slowly gliding her hand over his muscles. As quickly as his shirt was removed so was everything else until it was only them two there, skin to skin. She let out a moan as she felt his body against hers, she had been waiting for so long for this moment and now it had arrived, she was filled with excitement. She slowly pulled herself up and then lowered herself again. He let out a moan of delight as they moved in a steady rhythm. Then as the rhythm increased they both let out a gasp as the pleasure became too much.

Both lying there breathless, she smiled up to him her eyes meeting his. He kissed her softly on the lips, as if he was saying 'well done'. He gently stoked her cheek and cuddled up to her, unzipping the sleeping bag and pulling it over her and him. They laid there until they both silently fell asleep.

PLEASE RATE… MORE CHAPS COMING SOON BUT WILL BE OUT THE COUNTRY FOR 10 DAYS SO THERE MAY BE A DELAY FOR NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING!


	10. I am SO deeply sorry!

Hey anyone who is reading this story I would just like to firstly apologise for the HUGE wait, I have been so busy with holiday and especially school. BUT i have written the next chapter and as soon as possible (hopefully this week) I will get it up…. I'm SO sorry for the delay!


	11. Chapter 9: THE MOURNING AFTER!

**Chapter 9**

**Notes: Sorry about the delay! School is consuming my life at the moment! Please review! Will make me feel slightly happier. **

The mourning after, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman were all sat around the campfire. House and Cameron were yet to join them.

"Seriously, how long do they wanna sleep for?" Chase said referring to Cameron and House.

"Well from the sounds I heard last night, I think they will be extremely tired today", Wilson said quite casually as if it was nothing. A huge grin developed on his face as the others caught on to what he was saying.

"WHAT!" The others screamed in shock, their jaws touching the floor.

"You mean, House and… and CAMERON…uh, you know, did the nasty?" Foreman said, awkwardly, the words refusing to come out. Wilson looked up in surprise, "Are you kidding? How could you NOT hear them ?" He asked abruptly. The others realised why not, they had all gone straight to sleep after stealing Cameron's clothes (which were now in a neat pile in the corner of Wilson's tent).

"Ok dude, now you definitely owe me a hundred bucks", Foreman said holding his hand out to Chase.

"Ok, ok you won the stupid bet" Chase replied defeated.

"Hold on, let me get this straight, angry, miserable House and the naïve, sweet hearted Cameron, got freaky last night? You are SO pulling my strings", Cuddy said still shocked. Wilson explained that he was being 100 honest but was interrupted by the unzipping of the far tent. They all quickly went silent, waiting for the person to come out the tent. Stepping out with all eyes staring at her, Cameron clambered out yawning. Her hair was all over the place, her hands rubbing over her extremely tired eyes and only wearing a long shirt that belonged to House. Realising she had four pairs of eyes staring at her, she jumped.

"Uh… I thought you would all still be asleep", Cameron announced.

"Well it is 10:00", Wilson informed her. She was shocked at how late she had slept in, she never slept in. She sat down around the campfire which was flickering in the wind.

"So did you get much sleep last night", Chase said teasingly, before Foreman elbowed him.

"Not really… I mean I was quite hot and couldn't get any sleep", she said beginning to blush as she began to remember the events from the night before.

"Oh really? Because I was really cold, why were you so hot?" Chase said with a grin. Foreman elbowed him again. "Ouch", Chase muttered under his breath.

"Well it must have been my sleeping bag, it keeps in the heat in guess", Cameron responded still unsure what Chase was getting at. In the fear of being hurt again by Foreman, Chase decided it was in his best interest to remain quiet.

"You guys, I know this sounds very strange… But by any chance does anyone have my clothes?" She said blushing. The others looked at one another, not knowing what to say. They looked around hoping for someone to speak, and then Cuddy bravely broke the silence.

"Oh they were your clothes. I thought they were mine and because it was dark I didn't see that they were yours and um." Cuddy said trying to create an excuse on the spot.

Cameron smiled, "Oh alright", Cameron said not knowing whether to believe Cuddy.

"So I guess that's why your wearing House's shirt, I'm surprised he let you wear it, he hates lending his stuff out to people". Wilson said, staring at the shirt which clung to Cameron's tiny figure.

"Oh, no, it was on the floor and I just put it on", she said with a smile.

"So you've seen House topless", Cuddy teased. Cameron smiled before the blushing over came her cheeks, as she remembered how she'd seen a lot more then just House's chest. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a loud mumbling coming from the distance. She turned around and saw the tent shaking around. The clambered out House, topless, only wearing some tracksuit bottoms, which he must have jut put on.

All eyes were staring in his direction, waiting to see what his reaction was when he saw Cameron for the first time since… well since they had their 'moment'. After realising the many eyes staring at him, he chimed "This isn't a strip show, so don't be expecting any more then this". He stumbled over and sat next to Cameron. Everyone including Cameron attempted to hold back a little grin.

"So, what's for breakfast", House asked oblivious to the grinning faces. "Oh so that's where my shirt is, I was looking everywhere for it… I'm quite disappointed you have it. I mean what did I tell you, no clothes are better". Cameron's cheeks turned a violent red. He said it jokingly, but secretly he did prefer no clothes on her.

Everyone was still staring at him, House soon realised. "What's going on? Why you all staring?" He asked piercing everyone with his dreamy eyes.

"You just look very tired House", Wilson said, trying to discreetly let House know that he knew about his little 'performance' last night.

"Yea I am, so would you if you had to sleep next to someone who snores all night". House said looking over at Cameron.

"I don't snore!" Cameron said, defending herself. She looked around and stared at him, and then her eyes got caught in his, she felt her self getting lost in them. Then the moment was broken.

"Well I heard you both last night", Wilson said with a huge grin on his face. House and Cameron both looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I mean snoring, you were VERY loud", Wilson continued, House looked up and Wilson gave him a little wink. But Cuddy's eyes were closed and had been for several minutes. She was so close to bursting out with laughter that she had closed her eyes and began concentrating on taking deep breaths.

**I know it may not be that good, but I had to do it between course works, so please review! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**


	12. Chapter 10: Planning against a plan

**Chapter 10**

**Author's notes: People have offered plots and suggestions and I have put a suggestion into this chapter so thank you for all the ideas and I'm really sorry for all the delays!**

After the sitting round the fire for several minutes with Wilson hinting at the fact that he knew Cameron and House's little secret they decided to get ready and head to a theme park. So they all scurried to their tents getting dressed as quickly as possible because the minibus which takes them there was leaving in 20 minutes.

Cameron quickly removed House's shirt and replaced it with her own. House just stood there staring at her getting changed.

"Can I help you Dr. House", Cameron said with a grin. He looked up into her eyes. It was the first time they had been alone since… Their 'moment'. He nodded and the silence was upon them again. It was deafening and they both knew it had to be broken. So house spoke up,

"Sleep well?" He asked, and then cursed himself for asking something so pathetic. Cameron sighed, before clearing her throat.

"House, about last night…" She started, but wasn't sure what she was going to say. "I need to know… I need to know what it was", she finished.

"Well it's called sex and two people usually participate in the act, sometimes three, sometimes even four, depends what your into really", he replied trying to make the situation a little lighter. He smiled hoping she would do the same, she did, she let out a little girlish giggle.

"House, I meant…",

"I know what you meant and well…I didn't give you any money afterwards, so it was either a very cheap 'session' or it was something else", he said with a grin. She stared into his eyes hoping they would reveal something, anything about the way he truly felt. Instead she began to get lost in them, so she quickly turned away avoiding his hypnotic gaze.

"House, you know how I feel, and you said something last night, but I don't know, are you playing with me or do you genuinely _like_ me? I just have to know", she said almost bursting into tears again.

"Cameron, I've told you, this isn't just me trying to get in your pants, I do _like _you and like what I said last night, I do love you", he said with a smile. The biggest smile overcame her as she dove towards him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He returned the favour, their tongues battling against one another's. They were so wrapped up in the passion that they didn't realise that Wilson had just climbed into their tent.

"Oh, wow. I should go, don't wana interrupt anything", Wilson said awkwardly. House pulled away from the kiss.

"Too late, interrupted us now", House replied, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"It's just… we better get going otherwise the mini bus will go without us", Wilson informed. House and Cameron nodded.

"Ok were be 2 minutes", Cameron told Wilson as he clambered out of the tent. She looked back over to House and smiled at him.

"Wanna continue where we left off", she said cheekily. He didn't even reply instead lunged at her continuing their passionate kiss.

So after a couple of minutes and much more making out from Cameron and House's, the team had taken their seats on the mini bus. Wilson, Cuddy, House and Cameron on the back row and Foreman and Chase in the row in front. The rest of the mini bus was crowded and filled with families. House made sure he was sat next to Cameron by shoving Wilson with his cane.

They were about 20 minutes into the ride when Cameron discretely placed her hand on House's lap. He turned to look at her, but she continued to stare out the window. Before they had left, they had both agreed on not telling anyone yet, they both came to the conclusion they didn't want to face the '_aww that's so sweet_' and '_oh my…do you really think this is a good idea_' talks. That's why House was a little more then shocked why her hand was placed on his lap.

"Ah hum, there's kids on this bus", House whispered. She replied by moving her hand further up his thigh. He swallowed hard.

"Allison, we can't, not here", House said slightly uneasy but with a smile.

"We have a bathroom stop in 5 minutes", she said with a wink, her hand moving higher until…

"House", Wilson interrupted. Cameron quickly removed her hand and House turned his head round to look at Wilson.

"WHAT!" House shouted, a little louder then intended.

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"Talk to Cuddy" House replied, quite frustrated.

"I can't she's asleep", Wilson said as he moved back letting House see that she was fast asleep. "House, I just wanted to let you know that I feel really bad and you have got to promise that you wont hurt me, when I tell you this", Wilson said feeling quite scared. House rolled his eyes. _'What the hell is he talking about'_, House thought to himself.

"Ok well when you went on your little trail, me, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase followed you. We made up a little plan to get you two together. We also stole Cameron's clothes, and I may have told them that I heard you having sex, and I may have accidentally let out that I saw you kissing", Wilson said out of breath after listing the many sins he had performed. He looked over to House, who was staring at him.

"Are you going to hit me with your cane?" Wilson asked. But House remained silent. Wilson quickly put his arms over his head for protection. But after holding the 'shield' position for a long period of time he looked up and noticed a smile forming on House's face.

"What's so funny?" Wilson dared to ask.

"Do the other's know?" House asked. Wilson didn't understand and pulled a confused face.

"Do the other's know that I know about their plan?" House repeated.

"Um…no we promised that we'd keep it a secret… but I", Wilson replied before House cut him off.

"Well then. This is interesting. I can have a little fun here. Because if they don't know that I know about their plan, and only you know that I know, but you wont tell them that I know, and if you do I will know because…", House said as Wilson quickly chimed in.

"House, you've lost me".

"Well then keep up. Ok Wilson do NOT tell them that I know about their little plan ok?" House asked. Wilson nodded his head, understanding his duty.

"Things are about to get very interesting", House said as a grin appeared on his face.

The mini bus had pulled aside for the bathroom break. During this time House informed Cameron on Cuddy's little plan. Cameron jaw dropped to the floor and began blushing. But House quickly informed her that her and him would have a little plan of their own, plan _'I secretly know, but you don't know that I know'_. Once hearing the creative name of their plan Cameron was sent into hysterics for most of the journey to the theme park.

After a long ride, which consisted of much conspiring, from House and Cameron the bus arrived at the theme park. House peered out the window looking up at the big welcome sign.

"YES, YES, YES!! Six flags: magic mountain, YES!" House screamed out in excitement, as the families on the bus all turned around to see where all the shouting was coming from. The team, including Cameron, ducked with embarrassment, hoping people wouldn't think he was with them.

**Please Rate! The next chapter is pretty cool so far, but if anyone wants to offer some suggestions for upcoming chapters it will be appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 11: MIRROR MAZE!

**Chapter 11**

After entering the park the gang huddled in a circle. Cuddy was finally able to get House's attention after he was staring round at the scary rides, his eyes shining up like lights.

"Ok we can meet back here in like a couple of hours, you've all got cells so keep them with you, and when they ring _answer_ them", she said directing the last part at House.

"Yada yada yada. Come on Cameron lets go this way", House yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran/ limped off towards a ride. The others remained in the circle.

"Wilson… me, Chase and Foreman are in doubt. We don't believe what you said about them having sex. Because 1) They are not all over each other, which Cameron would be if they had… you know and 2) You're the only one that's seen it and, we need proof!" Cuddy announced.

"Lisa I promise I'm not making it up!" Wilson argued, defending himself.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out, plan campfire has to be taken into action again!" Chase said to the group.

"YEA, lets do what we do best, SPY!" Foreman shouted with excitement. Wilson didn't say anything, but just gulped as he pictured the plan going terribly wrong. So the four of them discreetly headed off in the direction that Cameron and House had headed off in, making sure they weren't visible.

But little did they know that House and Cameron were very aware of them following. It was all part of _their_ plan, 'plan I know but you think I don't know'. So House lead Cameron to the house of mirrors. A well established typical place for little children to get lost in and have a great time, but for this occasion six adults were about to take over. Cameron smiled as she realised what was about to happen. Her and House quickly dashed in, the others following them. Once House and Cameron had got deep into the maze of mirrors they looked at each other. They were in fits of laughter after running and bashing into the mirrors. He stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze penetrating her. She smiled as she heard a loud "Ouch" in an Australian accent.

"They're coming", House whispered with a grin.

"You ready?" She replied and with that leapt forward pushing her lips on his. There was a bang as she forcefully pushed him against a mirror. Still kissing, even more passionately then before, he slowly placed his hands on her waist to steady himself.

………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile looking into a mirror and seeing the reflection of House and Cameron. Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Wilson stood there staring in shock.

"Oh my… you were right, they are together", Cuddy said in shock.

"Eww, this is SO wrong!" Chase said pulling a sour face.

"Only because you wish it was you in House's position", Foreman teased.

"Shut up", Chase snapped back.

"How can they just be doing this? In a child's mirror maze!" He continued. No one answered him instead stood there in disbelief wondering if their eyes had fooled them.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Back over where Cameron and House were, things were getting very steamy. Their mouths had been locked together for several minutes, their tongues intertwining and wrestling. Then Cameron jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the mirror. She let out a little moan as he began a trail of kisses down her neck. She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, her adrenalin taking over.

"Cameron", he gasped out of breath. She continued.

"Cameron I think your forgetting that we have an audience", he whispered in her ear, so his breath tickled her skin. She stopped and began to blush, her cheeks turning pink. _'How could I get so carried away?'_ she thought herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Still staring, their jaws touching the floor, the four of them stood in disbelief.

"You don't think they are actually going to… you know", Foreman asked curiously.

"It's for children; if they did…have sex… it would be so wrong!" Chase said cringing.

"If we stick around much longer I think will find the answer to your question Foreman. But I swear, if I remotely see a sign of a zipper going down, I'm outa here!" Cuddy announced.

But Wilson, through all of the discussion had remained extremely quiet. The only expression he had was not of shock, but of realisation. He developed a grin as he remembered about how House had put together a plan of his own, and boy it was good one.

"All we need is some popcorn", Cuddy laughed, disturbing Wilson from his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron had unwrapped her legs and was now standing on her own two feet. She straightened her clothes, trying to regulate her breathing. She titled her head up to meet House's and their eyes locked together. He didn't speak, instead just slowly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss against her lips.

"Well that was fun, if every ride is going to be like this, I guess we will be in the park for a _very_ long time", House said with a wink. She hit his arm teasingly and then grabbed his hand as they both attempted to find their way out of the maze of mirrors.

…………………………………………………………………………………

After a disturbing show, from Cameron and House, Cuddy and the three men finally managed to find their way out of the maze. No of them had spoken for quite a while. They all stood silently, still, reviving from what they had just witnessed.

"Well", was the only word Cuddy could put together. The others turned to her.

"Well what?" Chase asked.

"Well now we know what's happening between the two of them". She replied. But then something clicked. She realised through out the whole 'performance' which just took place in front of them, Wilson had not said a single word, or yet shown any sign of shock. She understood he'd already seen them making out and heard them having sex, but still, '_if I had seen it twenty times, I would still be as shocked as I was the first time'_ she thought to herself. So why wasn't Wilson shocked they were doing this in such a public place. That's when it clicked.

"Wilson, why have you remained so calm and quiet. I mean you haven't even rubbed it in our faces that you were right, and that we should have believed you?" She asked, trying to find the answers in his eyes by staring deeply into them.

"Wh.. what do you mean?" Wilson stuttered, trying to seem as innocent and naïve as possible.

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean. Why weren't you shocked that they were making out, right _there, _in a public place, where _anybody_ could have seen them". She asked, knowing that Wilson would crack at any moment.

"As I've said before they have already made out in front of me", he said defending himself.

"Yea, but it was so, so, so public, why weren't you shocked", she said demanding an answer. He gulped, he knew Cuddy was not about to back down.

"Fine, fine! I give in. I'll tell you". Wilson said throwing his arms up with defeat. Chase and Foreman just, turned and looked at each other, quite confused.

"House and Cameron found out about our plan, so they made up their own one to get back at us". Wilson sighed as it felt like a weight was relieved. But then, the weight quickly cam back as he imagined when House found out he had told.

"How did they find out about plan campfire?" Foreman asked.

"I bet it was you Chase, you and your big mouth", Cuddy said glaring at Chase.

"Hey it wasn't me! You can't pin this all on me, I swear I didn't say a word!" Chase said in defence.

"Well Chase, you are known for snitching", Foreman cut in. Chase was about to scream, until Wilson interrupted.

"It wasn't Chase, It was me", Wilson said covering his head with his hands, as protection, as he imagined the hard slap of Cuddy's hand. But after a while he peered up and noticed that Cuddy wasn't angry but instead had a smile plastered to her face. He looked at her, confused.

"Does House know that we know about his plan", Cuddy asked. Wilson replied with a "no". She smiled again. The three men stared at her as if she were crazy.

"This is going to be so much fun. If they think we don't know that they know, but we really do know that they know about knowing our plan, then we can pretend and act like we don't know when we do know". She said with excitement. The boys stood there trying to take in what she had just said. After a couple of minutes they all let out an "aaaa".

"Cool, so we will have to have a new plan. Plan campfire, the return of the flame." Chase said with a smile. Cuddy walked over to Wilson until she was so close that she could feel his heart beating from within his chest.

"My little friend Jimmy. I do warn you, if you tell them about our plan, you **_will_** pay", she said with a false smile. He gulped as he actually now feared the woman.

"Ok let's go get our plan into action; I shall inform you of the tactics while we find House and Cameron". Cuddy said as the four of them walked of in search of the two.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile a harness quickly clamped down, locking House and Cameron in the seats of the rollercoaster.

"House, I'm being serious, I hate rollercoasters", Cameron said feeling quite terrified. House placed his hand on her lap and gently stroked it. He turned his head, their eyes meeting. She leaned forward to kiss him, when the rollercoaster shot forward sending her flying back into her seat with a thud.

After much screaming, the ride came to a halt.

"OH MY!!! That was AMAZING!!" Cameron shrieked out. "Let's do it again!" She continued. House just laughed at her. He pulled her into him so his arm wrapped around her.

"Let's go have ourselves some fun", he said winking at her. She leaned in lightly kissing him. "Well I was talking about the plan, but if you wana…", he said before she cut him off.

"Ok let's go get em", she said with a smile, as they walked off to find the conniving quartet.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hiding behind a popcorn stand the conniving quartet stood there conspiring.

"There they are!" Foreman shouted, pointing over in the direction of wear House and Cameron were walking.

"Ok Chase you know what to do!" Cuddy said pushing him out from behind the stand.

"Guys I don't wana! House Is going to beat me with his cane", Chase whined.

"Chase just go over to Cameron and House and ask them to go on the haunted mansion ride. Then flirt with her, it's not that hard!" Cuddy shouted back. "Don't worry we will be with you", she said with a smile, as if some how that would protect him from House and his cane.

"Why are we doing this again?" Chase asked.

"Because we need House to admit how he feels about Cameron to us, not by showing, but by telling us. Plus we need to get him back for thinking he can out smart us!" she replied.

So Chase and the others walked up to Cameron and House, taking a deep breath before Chase spoke.

"Hi we were just wandering if you want to go on the haunted mansion with us?" Chase asked hoping for a positive response.

"Um, yea sure", Cameron said slightly off guard. She began blushing as she remembered that they had all just seen her and House in the mirror maze.

"Great!" Chase said with a smile and he quickly linked arms with Cameron and began walking onwards. Cuddy, Foreman and Wilson smiled as they realised from the face House had pulled, due to Chase abruptly taking Cameron away fro him, that the plan had already had an effect on him.

So they all set off to the ride. But this was not any ordinary ride, for this place was about to have a collision of plans, that those two groups of people had fabricated.

**Please review I don't know what you thought of it, was it ok? I know what I kinda want to happen but if any one wants to offer ideas of what could happen I would appreciate it! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 12: ooo haunted mansion

**Chapter 12**

**Authors notes: sorry for the delay, school has consumed most of my life! Hope you enjoy!**

They all had been in the que for the ride for over an hour. Chase had engaged conversation with Cameron the entire time which made House's blood boil. _'How dare he take her away from me like that' _he thought furiously to himself. They approached the ride it's self and it was 4 people to a car. So in order to make 'plan campfire return of the flame' to work Chase quickly jumped into a seat, grabbing Cameron's wrist and pulling her on too. But House wasn't about to give her up that easy, he quickly manoeuvred himself next to her dropping back into the seat. But Cuddy could see Chase was going to give up and retreat so she jumped on, last minute, next to Chase.

Left to catch another car was Wilson and Foreman, they didn't say a word, instead just looked at each other, knowing a disaster was near by.

But meanwhile in the car, which slowly turned and twisted round corners of the dark ride (and if you've been on the haunted mansion ride, you'll know what I mean). Cuddy was getting impatient at the lack of progress their plan was having so she nudged Chase to make a move. So he placed his hand, hesitantly on Cameron's lap. His eyes looking in the other direction. Cameron sat for a moment unsure what to say or do. She nudged House, hopefully he would say something so she wouldn't have to. But she didn't have to nudge him, for his eyes were all ready piercing holes in Chase. '_How dare he touch my girl_' he thought to himself, trying to stop him from hitting the long haired wombat.

But then something clicked in House's brain. '_Why would Chase put his hand on Cameron's lap when he knows me and her are together, I mean he saw us making out. He knows that I would beat him with my cane, if he tried to make a move on her, and he isn't that brave!_' House said to himself. Then he realised, after all it is House and he is pretty quick to figure things out. He looked back at the car behind him, where Foreman and Wilson were. Wilson smiled, but House just glared back at him and mouthed,

"You told them about our plan didn't you! You're dead!". Wilson wasn't much for reading lips, but he clearly understood what House had mouthed and gulped.

Wilson replied with "Sorry House". House was tempted to jump off the ride and it Wilson with his cane, but he had more important things to do. Realising Cuddy and Chase were up to no good, 'trying to make me jealous, pfft', he said to himself. He decided it was time to turn the tables. So he leaned slowly and discreetly over to Cameron's ear.

"Wilson told them about our plan and so they are making Chase flirt with you to make me jealous. They think if I get jealous I will openly shout out and admit my undying love for you", House said in a sarcastic tone, but still quietly whispering. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so what do we do?" she asked.

"We react" House replied, still leaving Cameron very confused. "Ok so now Chase thinks, you wont retaliate, so lets shock him and Cuddy and put your had on his lap", he continued. Cameron's mouth dropped.

"Are you off your head?!" She whispered. House smiled "always" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Chase's lap and his eyes widened.

"What I she doing?!" Chase said, quite alarmed. Cuddy sat in shock, '_what is she doing?'_ Cuddy thought to herself.

"What, they are doing is playing hard ball", replied Cuddy with a smile plastered to her face. "Now raise your hand higher, they should know better then to try and mess with us", she continued.

"EXCUSE ME!" Chase said, worried for his own safety, because there was about to be a very angry, misanthropic, old man with a very hard cane sat next to him.

"Chase don't wimp out on us, just put your hand higher up her leg!" Cuddy said in a demanding tone. Chase took a deep breath and moved his hand higher. Cameron's eyes widened again, her breath catching in the back of her throat, almost chocking her. Her eyes met House's, they were begging for a command, she didn't know what to do.

House just smiled, and told her, "What ever he does you do the same, so move your hand higher up his leg". She did so and after about 5 minutes of Cameron and Chase copying each other's gestures, their hands were on the inside of each others thighs. It was Chase's turn to react.

"What shall I do, any higher and I'll be touching her…" Chase said before being cut off by Cuddy before he could finish his sentence.

"I see, well were going to have to play a different game now, we need to take a giant step ahead, so ………… kiss her!" Cuddy informed Chase. He snapped his head round and sharply looked at her.

"Ok I _thought_ that I was in danger of getting beaten with a cane when I put my hand on her lap, but if I kiss her then there will be no thinking about it, I WILL be beaten with a cane!" Chase said.

"Chase please… come on if you do this I will let you off clinic duty for 2 weeks!" She said, trying to persuade him.

"I'll be off clinic for 2 weeks any way laid in the ICU recovering from being beaten", Chase muttered under his breath.

"Pleeeeeease!" Cuddy pleaded. Chase sat there staring at her for a second.

"Fine, but only if I'm off clinic for 3 weeks, and I get to have your parking space", he said. Cuddy opened her mouth to protest but Chase interrupted. "ah ah ah, deal or no deal!" He said with a smirk. She nodded in defeat. So Chase gulped and closed his eyes turning to meet Cameron. She turned to House to see if she should go along with it, he nodded in approval. So slowly she closed her eyes and moved in closer to Chase. Closer. Closer. Closer. CRASH! There lips met and began pushing against each others. House stared, feeling his blood begin to boil, not realising what it would feel like to see the woman you love kiss another man. Cuddy's mouth and eyes had widened so much that there was fear her eyes would fall out her sockets.

It was a couple of seconds into the kiss and neither one of them was backing down from the kiss. So Chase had to take over, he pushed his tongue against her lips and tried to get into her mouth, to explore it. But Cameron couldn't do it. She pulled away screaming,

" I can't, I can't!". Chase, Cuddy and House's ace looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry House I can't do it, I can't kiss him!" she said out of breath.

"Why not?" Cuddy asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear the words fall out of the young doctors mouth.

"I can't do it because… me and House are in love", she sighed, feeling defeated.

" AH HA!" Cuddy screamed with excitement. "We knew it!"

Cameron was quite afraid to look at House, she felt like she had let him down. He picked up her chin and his eyes met hers. "I'm sorry", she whispered. "Cameron it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you, and you love me", he said, leaping over to her and colliding his lips with her.

"Whoa…ok… seriously… seriously that's enough… come on were sat right here!" Cuddy said in reference to the kissing. They pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces as the light invaded the ride as it came to a stop.

They all climbed out, everyone with a smirk on their faces, apart from Foreman and Wilson who had fell asleep on the ride and now were going round again.

Time passed, Wilson and Foreman, finally awoke after the theme park operators woke them on the 9th time round. It was getting late, it was their last night and they decided they should spend it having fun, so they called a cab and asked the driver to take them to the nearest bar, for some alcoholic fun!

**What do you think?? Reviews appreciated! REALLY sorry for the delay, stupid school. I think that the next chapter is the last one  unfortunately. But please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 13: fun at the bar

**Chapter 13**

**Author's notes: I've decided that this ISN'T the last chapter and that there may be a few more… Hopefully that is good news, but I'm afraid there is some bad news, I'm doing my exams at the moment, which will hopefully send me to college so, there may be short delays in updating, but I promise the delays wont be too long! By the way this and several chapters to come may contain, some mild sexual nature, just giving a little heads up. Thanks for reading, please review, makes me happy!**

Two carb rides later, they all arrived at the bar. The smell of liquor could be smelt 100 foot away. They all strode up to the entrance, took in one last long breath of fresh air and then entered the rowdy scene. Peering across the bar, there were small booths, some randomly placed chairs… and…, something that caught House's eye immediately, a dance floor. Quickly diverting his gaze he slid into a booth, the whole team following.

"Hi what would you like", called a waitress over at the six extremely tired doctors.

"I'll have a vodka and coke", Cuddy said in desperate need.

"Budweiser", Foreman added to the list. "Make that two", called Chase. Wilson raised his hand as a sign that h wanted one.

"And for you miss" the waitress called over to Cameron.

"I'll have a water please", smiled Cameron. House slowly turned his head to look at her, and pulled a confused face.

"Cameron… water… seriously… come on live little!" he said with a nudge. "She will have a double vodka with coke. And I will have a scotch", House said ordering for her and himself. The waitress quickly scurried off, and began distributing the drinks.

"I've had a really nice time, these past few days have been so much fun", Wilson said shouting above the blaring music.

"Well, we still have tonight!" Cheered Cuddy. They all smiled and it appeared that the all lightened up a bit.

A couple of hours later, the alcohol was flowing rapidly. "One, two, three", they all chimed, downing _another_ shot (about the 5th within a couple of minutes. The alcohol burning their throats. The alcohol was now speeding through their blood stream, causing them to feel a little out of control.

"Did you know that alcohol's a drug?" Chase said seriously. The others stared at him, and then burst out laughing at the randomness of his comment. They has tears streaming down their face.

"Well Cameron knows a bit about drugs don't you", Foreman said looking over to Cameron. She blushed slightly.

"Ok, ok, ok. In my defence (hiccup) it was one time", she said defending herself.

"Yea and that one time lead you and Chase together, HAHA", Foreman replied laughing.

"Yea, what actually happened that night, I heard about it, but I thought it was just rumours", Cuddy said looking over at Chase.

Chase looked at Cameron and smiled. "She couldn't resist me. I went to hers to see if she wanted a drink, and that's when she jumped me", he said with a smile. House would usually smack him for bringing it up, but all of them had, had way too much to drink to think sensibly. So they all sat there laughing hysterically over nothing.

"So, you two bumped nastys?" Wilson said with a look of disgust on his face. Chase nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"…….was she any good", asked Foreman abruptly. The entire team were sent off on another fit of laughter. Chase looked at Cameron before answering, her cheeks were flushed red.

"My god yes! She did this thing where she…"

"Wooooo, too much information", Foreman quickly said, cutting Chase off.

"Well wombat, unfortunately for you that won't happen again. Because now _I'm_ hitting that. Were up all night getting freaky. I have to agree with you that thing that she does where she…", but before House could finish Cuddy quickly cut him off, scared he would have to hear what the 'thing' was. "Nu uh. Cameron can't have a 'thing' she is _way_ to innocent!" Cuddy said in a mock motherly tone.

"Hey I am not! I'm a freaking animal" Cameron screeched out of the blue, her stomach aching from all the laughing. And with that, to prove her point she grabbed House's face with her hands and pushed it against her so there lips were intertwined. She placed a leg over his lap, so she was straddling him. Then passionately began grinding against him.

"Cameron, whoa calm down we get the picture, you're a Horney animal", Foreman said scared that she would begin to get too in to it. She quickly jumped off House, his eyes wide open now.

"WOW! Nothing gets your juices flowing more, then a hot girl grinding against you", he said with a smile. The others pulled 'eww' faces and with that they all got out the booth and boogied over onto the dance floor, leaving House and Cameron sat drinking more liquor. The waitress placed another drink on the table. Cameron went to pick up the glass, but House beat her to it.

"Hey, that's …mine", Cameron whined, the alcohol hindering her words.

"No way you, are too… drunk, he said, mocking the fact she was finding it hard to speak. Then he quickly threw back his head and poured the drink into his mouth. But he didn't swallow it instead bloated his cheeks out, with the liquid still in his mouth and he sat there and waited. He wanted to see what she would do, just see how much she wanted the drink. Cameron looked at him and began laughing, House was struggling not to laugh, but he knew if he did the drink would spray out like a fountain and it would be game over.

"Don't make me come get it", she said with a smirk. But House wasn't going to give in so he closed his eyes, almost telling her that she couldn't scare him.

"Fine, I warned you". With that she leaned in and pushed her lips against his. Her tongue pushing for entry several times, but entry was not granted. _'Two can play that game, he wants to tease, well I'll take a page out of his book'_, she thought to herself.

So she began lightly licking his lips, every now and then nibbling them. He wanted to let out a moan but first he had to win. Realising it was going to take more to get House to cave in, she began sucking his bottom lip, gently massaging it with her tongue. But he was still stubbornly standing his ground. '_Time to bring out the big guns'_, she thought to herself.

Smiling against the sucking of his lips she crept her hand under the table and placed it on his knee. She began slowly dragging her hand further up his leg. House suddenly felt he was going to choke and opened his mouth for air. But she was right there, waiting and as soon as he opened his mouth she was there to steal back her drink. Slowly sucking his mouth dry, she began to form a smirk on her face. She looked up, her eyes meeting with his. She seductively licked her lips, and this nearly sent him over the edge.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. Without a reply he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the dance floor, where it appeared that Wilson and Cuddy were getting rather friendly.

**What do you think? Please review, I've decided to also include some Wilson/Cuddy. **


	16. Chapter 14: ha ha ha

**Chapter 14**

**Author's notes: Hey thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy reading this and I understand my grammar is pretty poor, but I try… just wanted to clear that up. THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY!! Sorry for the delay. **

They had been bumping and grinding, well, more so Cameron then House. When all of a sudden there was a loud roar of a group of men. Everyone looked over in the direction of the noise. Cameron could faintly see the outline of a woman on the floor, crowded amongst many men. She instinctively ran over to her, pushing people aside and leaving House slightly confused.

"Get out the way, get out the way!" She yelled pushing her way through the crowd. She shoved a large guy out the way and froze. Cameron just stood there looking down at the floor, a smirk appearing on her face. The woman was in actual fact Chase, the hair was very deceiving. Realising that the situation wasn't really that humorous and the fact it one of her work colleagues laid squirming on the floor, Cameron bent down to help him.

"Chase, Chase, what happened?" She asked bending down to his aid. Chase pulled his hand to his face soothing the pain.

"I duno? Some guy just came over to me and….", Chase stopped before he completely revealed to an entire bar, his embarrassing situation.

"And…. What happened?" Cameron asked again. Chase slowly stood up, holding his back as if it were about to snap in two.

"Ok, ok people there's nothing to see here, keep it moving!" Shouted a man from within the crowd. Chase cringed as he realised the guy shouting, was limping with a cane. Everyone cleared off leaving House staring, with a giant grin, at his beaten up colleague.

"Hi Chase, just thought I'd come over and see what's happening with my long haired British wombat", House said trying to refrain from laughter as Chase stood caressing his cheek with care.

"House, can you just go away. I mean it's embarrassing enough, without you ripping it out of me", Chase said flinching in pain as he took his hand away from his face.

"Don't worry Chase, House **_won't _**make fun of you", Cameron said, discreetly hinting to House that now was not the time.

"The hell I won't!" House muttered under his breath, receiving a flirtatious hit from Cameron.

"Ok but if I tell you, you got to promise not to laugh", Chase said. House and Cameron looked at each other, almost laughing at the thought of what could have happened. They both reassured him that they wouldn't laugh.

"Ok well I was talking to this guy at the bar. And I thought something was up because he was looking at me all weird. Then he started touching my… ass", Chase said turning red, not taking his eyes off the floor. House was soo tempted to laugh but he desperately wanted Chase to continue his story.

"Yea ok, so how did you end up on the floor?" Cameron asked, still confused.

"Well, I sorta just said to the guy, 'hey I'm straight, sorry' and the guy was immediately offended. That's when he shouted out 'HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A GUY?' And with that he hit me", Chase said his eyes closed, as if he was experiencing it all again. House and Cameron looked at each other. Both their faces expressionless. But with that they both burst out into laughter, holding their stomachs, tears falling from their eyes.

"Hey guys, you promised you wouldn't laugh", Chase said with a hurt look on his face.

"Yea that was before we knew that some guy mistaken you for a girl", House howled out with laughter. Cameron leaned against House trying to regain balance, as if the laughter had impaired her ability to stand up right.

"Chase… Chase we are sorrrr", Cameron couldn't even apologise before she burst out laughing again.

"That's it guys, I'll be over in the booth on my own", Chase said in a strop, as he sulked his way over to the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile oblivious to everything that had happened was Cuddy and Wilson. They had been so caught up in their seductive dancing, they didn't even realise anything had happened.

"So Wilson, I've had a great couple of days", Cuddy said unsure of what to say.

"Yea, I thought House would be more annoying but I'm pleasantly surprised that he has restrained himself", Wilson said thinking about how House had for some reason changed his attitude.

"I think we can thank Cameron for that, she has him on a leash now. I guess it takes a woman to make a guy realise what he wants", Cuddy said leaning closer to Wilson. He didn't reply instead stared at her, not sure whether to run or to just kiss her.

"James, I'm glad that you came camping. I wouldn't of had as much fun if you weren't here", Cuddy tried again, '_What do I have to do to make him kiss me'_ she shouted at herself. Again Wilson stood unsure what action to take.

"Oh for god's sake just kiss me already", she said in a demanding tone, her impatience getting the better of her. Wilson was still unsure what to do, _'is she joking or does she really want me to kiss her?'_ He thought to himself. He decided that he had nothing to loose, (well apart from his job, and his failed marriage, and all those other non important factors). So he slowly leaned in, not closing his eyes just encase she tried to run away. But yet again, her impatience took over. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips to hers. Pushing with a great force until their lips became mingled together. After a couple of minutes, they both pulled away breathless.

"Um… so…", Wilson said not sure what to say.

"Shut up James!" Cuddy laughed as she pulled him back against her lips.

"What the holy mad moley is going on here", came a voice from behind them. Pulling away they turned around and stood staring in the eyes of the young, naïve, immunologist.

"Oh damn", muttered Wilson as he looked up at the dumbfound Cameron.

**Thanks for reading! Please review I really appreciate it. **


	17. Chapter 15: dont tell him!

**Chapter 15 **

**Author's notes: I apologise for the huge delay. You know the drill, Christmas, new year, exams….. I can't promise, but I will try ever so hard never to leave an update this long again!! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas (or any other celebration) and I wish you a happy new year!**

The three of them had been standing there, for what seemed an eternity. No one had spoke a single word. Cameron' mouth had dropped to the floor, and she was just trying to pick it back up when Wilson began to make conversation.

"So… Cameron… what can I do for you?" Wilson said, with nothing else to say. Still Cameron stood, with an expression which mirrored the shock she was feeling. Realising that Wilson had asked her a question, she shook her head and swallowed her shock.

"Um, I, well I was just coming over to see what time you wanted to head off. I'm sorry, I didn't see that you were… well, that the two of you were…", Cameron was lost for words and was hoping some one would just interrupt this awkward moment.

"Oh right, Cameron we need you to do us a favour", Cuddy said. Cameron nodded. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell House, we don't know how he would react and I don't think neither, me or Wilson can handle his ranting right now".

"Yea, I won't say anything. But I'm not going to lie to him. I won't utter a single word, but if he asks me whether you two are together, I'm not going to lie", Cameron said staring at the guilty looks Wilson & Cuddy now possessed.

"Cameron…", Wilson began, before Cameron started again, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Wilson, you maybe able to lie to him but I can't. I'm sorry, it's just not right. Anyway I wouldn't worry he won't suspect anything if you and Cuddy act normally towards each other". Cameron said, informing Cuddy and Wilson. They nodded with her terms of the agreement.

"Speak of the devil", Cuddy muttered under her breath, as House limped his way over to where the three were stood.

"Hey what's the occasion?" House asked.

"Uh, occasion?" Wilson stuttered.

"In other words why are we all standing here, with stupid looks on our faces? Cameron, you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost", House said his eyes now peeling away at Cameron, trying to figure out her unusual expression.

"I'm fine. I just … I mean I just", Cameron was desperately racking her brain for an excuse. _'Come on, think of something, anything'._ She shouted to herself. She could feel House's eyes burning into her, reading her mind. "I have been dying to dance, so lets go", she quickly said, grabbing his arm and leading him away from Cuddy and Wilson.

"Isn't it just our luck that some one had to see us. Also it had to be Cameron that saw us, the woman who's dating the guy we don't want knowing, a woman with an insane moral compass. Just our luck", Cuddy said.

"Cuddy, are you really that worried about House finding out?" Wilson questioned.

"Your not the one who orders him about, your not his boss, your…", before she could continue, Wilson quickly interrupted.

"His best friend. Its gona be just as bad for me as it will be for you. I want this and if were gona go somewhere with this relationship, he's going to find out one way or another". Wilson said, gazing into her eyes.

"I guess. I do want this, and I guess he will find out soon anyway. Especially because I can't keep my hands off you". She said with a laugh.

"So how long until she tells him?" Wilson said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't even give it 2 hours", Cuddy smiled back at him, before they both began to dance again, a little further apart this time.

**I know it's very short and I have taken forever to update, I do apologise! Please review; it will drastically enlighten my day. Thanks !**


	18. Chapter 16: sshhhh

**Chapter 16**

**Author's notes: I just want to say a BIG THANKS, to everyone that has read and supported this story! I just wanted to say I have decided to stick with this story some more. And possibly carry it on after the trip, if anyone would be interested in that. If anyone could offer ideas of what could happen the story I would be very grateful. Thanks again!**

Cameron wandered back over to a booth that House was sat at. She was desperately trying to erase the image of Cuddy and Wilson kissing, eating each other's faces. But no matter how hard she tried, all her mind kept doing was playing back that little moment. She fiddled with her hands nervously, knowing that House would read her like a book, and the promise to keep it a secret would come flowing from her mouth. She gazed at House, trying to be as expressionless as possible.

But House was too wise and too clever to fall for her facial expression. He could tell by her uneasy body language that she knew something, something juicy. So, being the type of guy House is, he was eager to find out the latest piece of gossip, and he knew just how to get it.

"Hey Cameron, you ok, looks as if you seen a ghost", House said with a sly smile. Cameron jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, unsettled at the fact House would soon manipulate her into telling him.

"Well you could say I've seen something worse then a ghost", she blurted out. '_Damn… why did I have to go and open my big mouth?...Fine that's it, I can't trust myself not to say anything. So… I won't say a single word from this moment forth'_. She said to herself.

"Really. What happened? What did you see?" House asked desperately, like an impatient 4 year old.

Baring in mind the advice Cameron just gave to herself, she shrugged her shoulders. Not risking blurting anything out.

"Umm… I see. Cameron, you see I have a very interesting surprise back at the tent, and if you don't tell me what your hiding… then you wont get your surprise", House said with an evil smirk, knowing that Cameron loved surprises.

The temptation was unbearable, but Cameron had promised. So she pursed her lips together, swallowed and said, "I made a promise not to say anything. Sorry House". She was surprised at the reaction that House had. He didn't argue with her. He didn't try and bribe her. He didn't even give his 'pleeeease' eyes. He just casually shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't care. Cameron was a bit alarmed at his reaction, for she knew that House wasn't one to let things go. '_He must be planning something'_, she thought to herself.

"House, aren't you going to give me some snide comment? Or some sarcastic remark about my moral compass?" She asked, after still not receiving any indication that he cared.

"No that's not my style", He replied. Cameron let out a little snort of laughter. She knew House, and she knew that his style was to usually borate the person into telling him something.

With that House moved a little closer to Cameron, slowing edging his way over to her side. She turned to him, a little unsure of what he was up to. He slowly turned his head up to meet her. His eyes catching hers, pulling her closer. She began to slowly lean in, he mirrored her actions, until they were almost mouth to mouth. She went to lean in, the waiting almost killing her. But as she leaned in, he quickly pulled back.

She opened her eyes in confusion at the lack of lip adjoining. A frown developed on her face as House sat there with a giant smirk on his face. She was about to speak, but he quickly interrupted.

"Cameron, you should know me by now, I'm a very curious person. And I am determined to find out what you're hiding. I'm going to give you one chance to tell me. If not, no more kisses!" He said, his grin growing a few inches.

"That's not fair!" She pouted.

"All is fair in love and war", he replied, with a informing tone. She folded her arms and began to contemplate her situation.

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. You drive a hard bargain. But If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything!" She said, grimacing at how weak she was, when it came to House.

"I promise", he said, pretending to cross out his heart.

"Ok, well… I think that Wilson and Cuddy are… Well I think they're kind of an 'item'", she said uncomfortably.

"No way! What would make you think that?" House asked, as if her statement was ridiculous.

"Well I saw them… kissing", she said, closing her eyes, as if it would make things better. After about 10 seconds of silence, she re-opened her eyes to see House sat there with a look of amusement expressed on his features.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked, worried what the answer maybe. He slowly looked at her, held her hand and smiled.

" I find it quite amusing that you lasted only 10 minutes. But don't worry me pretty, you have told me some very useful information, that I could use to my advantage. I sense a little payback coming along". He smirked.

Cameron put her head into her hands and muttered, "Oh god! Not another plan!".

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review. Sorry about the length of it. But mainly just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has supported my story, I would be soo grateful if anyone could suggest some ideas. Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 17: Karma hmm?

**Chapter 17**

**Author's notes: Firstly I want to say a big SORRY for taking sooo long to update, I been out the country travelling and I wasn't able to get to a computer. I would also like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise, I will try and make the next chapter longer! Well I hope you enjoy, and if anyone could offer suggestions for future chapters, I would be grateful. Thanks! **

Since Cameron had hung her head and muttered the words "Oh god! Not another plan!" House had already begun formulating his next move.

"House. Please. Just let them have their privacy", Cameron pleaded.

House considered that thought for a second, and then replied with "Hell no!" Cameron rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to get him to listen. Once House was on a roll, well, he was on a roll, and there was no stopping him.

"Think, think, THINK!" House said to himself, getting frustrated at his lack of ability of coming up with a scheming plan.

It must have been several minutes before House shouted the word "ULRIKA!" Almost giving poor Cameron a heart attack.

"I have formulated a way of getting the two to admit their relationship….", House said with great amusement. Then coughing a few times to grab Cameron's attention, he began again. "Ok well what I plan to do requires is A LOT of alcohol and some good old fashion spying".

Cameron just sat there with a non-amused look on her face. "House are you freakin serious? It took you 10 bloody minutes to come up with that? That is the stupidest plan I think I have ever heard, that's if you can even call it a plan". She was slightly shocked at the simplicity. To get two people drunk and then spy on them. A 3 year old could have come up with something better then that.

"Ok soooooorry. It's hard always being scheming. Ok then I hall improve upon this plan … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …, I'm all out", House admitted, defeated.

"House, I think this is karmas way of telling you to leave them alone. Your sudden inability to become scheming, it's a sign". Cameron told him, grabbing his hand.

"Since when have you believed in karma? It's just something, someone made up years and years ago, to try and stop people from doing bad things. But then you look at me, I do bad things ALL the time, and where is karma? It has never come and bitten me on the ass, and if it existed then it would have by now". House exclaimed.

Cameron sat there for a second, before she began to laugh hysterically. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to laugh like a hyena. "… House….. You up….with….some crap….sometimes", she managed to say between the laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny", he replied sarcastically.

"Ok. Why don't we, instead of sat here getting enjoyment out of Wilson and Cuddy's relationship, go and have some enjoyment involving our relationship", Cameron said in a seductive tone, but slightly tainted by the breathlessness from all the laughing.

House smirked, "What do you have in mind?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, I can think of a few things", she replied with a smile.

And with that House had forgotten about Wilson and Cuddy, forgotten about trying to come up with a plan. All he was thinking about now was Allison Cameron, and that's the way he liked it.

**Thanks for reading, please review. And remember if you have any suggestions, they're welcome. Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 18: Surprise swap!

**Chapter 18**

**Author's notes: Ok first I would just like to give everyone reading a HUGE apology for the delay! I have a legitimate excuse, I have been in hospital for…. A while. I was unable to gain access to a computer because I was stuck on strict bed rest. Well anyways I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again SORRY for the delay!**

They had all arrived at the campsite, all of them owning a reminder of the evening. For Chase it was the taste of puke, after he had spent the majority of the night feeling the excessive amount of alcohol come out two ways. For Foreman he now had a lovely black eye. House thought it would be the perfect timing to slip in a "How can you have a black eye, your black anyway" joke. In which Foreman's response was the usual. The famous eye roll.

Cuddy gained a love bite, well quite a few. It made a nice trail from the top of her neck to her chest. Wilson was pleased at the 'art' he had created along Cuddy's body and found it necessary to approach random strangers among the club and point out the red marks he had left on his fellow colleague.

And as for House and Cameron. They had the image of the poor old woman which happened to walk down the same dark alley where they were…having some adulterated fun. At first the old woman thought the crippled guy had dropped something, and his young, woman friend was helping him pick it up (Usually the first thought when you see someone on the floor on their knees). But she was wrong. And as the old lady approached them, she nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

But every night has to come to an end, and for the group from Plainsborough teaching hospital their night had come to an enjoyable, end.

They had arrived at the campsite, stumbling among the roots of trees and the holes in the ground, which hid secretly amongst leaves. They clambered into their tents, and settled down for the night knowing that tomorrow, it was time to face reality and go home. As their heads hit the pillow, they all gradually drifted into a deep sleep. Silence filled the campsite, well, asides from the loud, beast sounds coming from Chase, which could be referred to as snoring. But there was something else. The quiet chit chat of two woman. Yes, that's right. Cuddy and Cameron had decided to not waste their last night and had stayed up talking and laughing. But as darkness began to turn to light, they crawled back into their tents and drifted to sleep.

No sooner did their heads hit the pillows, than did the sun slowly rise. House's eyes steadily opened. His vision still blurred by the drowsy awakening he saw the outline of a woman, his woman, asleep still. He turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

But something didn't feel right. Literally. A frown appeared across House's features as his arms wrapped around her chest. '_Is it me or has Cameron suddenly grown huge boobs?_' House thought to himself. Rubbing his eyes to regain his correct vision he pulled his arms away and sat up. The woman began to stir and rolled over, waking slowly.

House cocked his head, hoping that his mind was deceiving him.

"Cuddy?" He asked, unsure if it was a dream.

"Hey, House………………… HOUSE! What the hell are you doing in my tent", Cuddy screeched, trying to cover her chest with her arms.

"I think you'll find it's _my _tent", House said in an informative tone. Cuddy looked around bemused at the fact she was in House's tent, sleeping next to House.

"Hey I know I'm extremely irresistible and attractive. But this old cripple has already got some cute assed woman to give him some sugar", House said, referring to Cameron.

"House, don't flatter yourself. I didn't purposely come into your tent. Last night me and Cameron stayed up chatting and then we went to our tents and…". Cuddy began as she recollected the events.

"ok ok. If you're here where the hell is Cam…", House was interrupted by the loud scream that appeared to be coming from Wilson's tent. House quickly grabbed his cane and hobbled out the tent. Limping as fast as he could to Wilson's tent, Cuddy following behind trying to put on her shirt. House popped his head into the tent to look.

He smirked at the sight. There sat Cameron, trying to cover her modesty, with a look of utter shock across her face. And sat opposite her was Wilson mirroring her look of confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were someone else", Wilson said stuttering from embarrassment.

"Do you always get this reaction when you wake up next to a woman?" House said with a laugh. Wilson looked round to see his friend with a giant smirk across his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wilson asked.

"It seems that we've swapped for the night", House said looking at Cuddy as she popped her head into the tent.

"Cuddy",

"Cameron",

"Wilson",

"House", They all said simultaneously.

"Good morning everybody, how did you all slee…", Chase began but stopped as he stepped into the tent where Wilson and Cameron laid still undressed.

"CHASE", chimed the four people already in the tent.

"Woah, what. How. Why? Ok it's too early I'm going back to my tent", Chase stuttered, his head in his hands, trying to erase the image of what could have happened within that tent.

Cuddy, Cameron, House and Wilson looked at each other silently. Cameron was the first to break the silence.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on and why I was woken up to a grope on my ass by Wilson", Cameron asked cringing at the thought of Wilson touching her butt. Wilson's face tinged red with embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm a little confused", Wilson said.

"Well last night, me and Cameron stayed up chatting. Then about 4 am we decided to go to bed. Where we must have obviously got into the wrong tents", Cuddy informed everyone. They all looked at each other, not sure what to say. Of course House would have to be the one to break the silence with some sarcastic comment.

"I'm surprised Chase didn't _accidentally_ stumble into my tent, he's been giving me the 'eyes' since we got here". The others laughed.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my tent and put on some clothes", Cameron said wrapping a sheet around her.

"I'll assist you with that", House said, and they walked back over to their tent.

Cuddy looked down at her watch.

"SHIT, the bus to take us to the airport is gonna be here in… TEN MINUTES!!!" She screamed. And soon the team were rushing around.

**Please review, sorry I had to end this chapter so abruptly. I got to go back to the hospital. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
